Valentine's at Konoha
by Erizibang
Summary: Join Naruto in his quest for Valentine's Chocolates


**A/N:** OK guys this idea came very random so I hope you like it :P... and yeah I know there's ten days left but oh well! Enjoy this hehe. And I don't own Naruto.

**Valentine's at Konoha**

Our story sets at Konoha, also known as the Hidden Village in the Leaves. On the 14th day of the month, not only the girls were busy with their chocolate making but the boys as well, guessing who the girls'd give their chocolates to. Naruto was not different from them.

"Nee Nee Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" asked a very excited Naruto popping in through his teammate's kitchen window.

"Naruto...! Don't scare me like that!" cried Sakura who didn't see him coming.

"Gomen Gomen..." Naruto apologized with a sweatdrop. Taking a look at what Sakura was making, his face instantly lightened up. "Whaaa!! Sakura-chan! You're making chocolate for me?!" he added, his eyes gleaming.

"Baka! Those aren't for you!" Sakura informed taking her chocolates away from Naruto before he drooled over them.

"Huh? Then who are you gonna give them to, Sakura-chan?" asked a disappointed Naruto.

"The ones you saw, are for Lee-san. He'd helped me a lot during these weeks and this is my way to thank him"

"I don't get why Fuzzy Eyebrows gets Sakura-chan's chocolates and not me that I'm on the same team" pouted Naruto.

"Well you haven't been much of a teammate lately" pointed Sakura. "If I'd had what it's left of my team with me, I wouldn't have asked Lee-san for help"

"But that's all Ero-senin's fault!! Sakura-chan!!" cried Naruto being pushed out of the window by Sakura.

_"Of course I haven't forgotten about your chocolate, Naruto. It wouldn't be a good surprise if you find out from the beginning" _thought Sakura when Naruto was out of her kitchen. _"I guess I have to keep Sasuke-kun's chocolates this year too"_ added looking at a certain box of chocolates.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga's mansion, the shy heiress was busy in the kitchen as well.

"Hinata-sama" called Neji from the door surprising his cousin who tried to hide what she was doing.

"H-Hai! Neji-niisan" answered Hinata.

"I couldn't find Hiashi-sama, so I was wondering if you could tell him that I'm already leaving to train with my team"

"S-Sure, I'll tell him your message when he arrives" she answered receiving a nod from her cousin. Having been discovered left her a bit shocked, with a deep blush she stared at the table noticing she was done with some of her chocolates."W-Wait! Neji-niisan..." called Hinata looking up again but Neji was gone.

* * *

"Darn Ero-senin! Now I won't be able to get Sakura-chan's chocolates because of him!" complaint Naruto walking through Konoha's streets. "I wonder if I'm even going to receive any chocolate this year" added as he passed by the Yamanaka's flower shop when an idea popped in his mind.

"Oi! Ino!" called Naruto when he entered the shop.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You wanna buy some flowers?" asked Ino who was behind the counter wrapping three boxes, one bigger than the others.

"Hehe... not exactly" he replied now looking at Ino's gifts. "Ano-sa! Ano-sa! Could those be chocolate boxes?" asked pointing at them.

"Why, yes. Those are the Valentine's gifts I'm giving" she answered proudly, slightly blushing.

"Haaa I knew it!" he cried with a big grin.

"You knew... what?" asked Ino a bit suspicious.

"You are going to give me some chocolates. But don't be shy and give them to me right now" he added still with a grin.

"What?! What makes you think I'm going to give those to you, idiot?!"

"A-re? Then whose are those?"

"Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Chouji" she informed as Naruto made a disappointed face. "Why, isn't the big forehead Sakura going to give chocolates for her team?"

"Well... she's been a bit upset because I wasn't been around lately and..." he began but Ino started laughing.

"Naruto" she said. "It's all your fault for not getting the girl's heart. You know, you can't expect someone to care about you if you're not even nice to them"

"Hmm... but Sasuke is not even here and yet she makes chocolates for him every year" complaint Naruto bringing his arms to his head. "Anyway, I'll go somewhere else to find a girl with chocolates for me" added and turned to leave Ino's shop.

_"She makes chocolate for Sasuke-kun every year?" _thought Ino when Naruto was out of her shop. _"That girl's sure desperate. But I won't lose to her! By the time Sasuke-kun arrives I'll have more chocolates to give him than her" _added and rushed to her kitchen to make some chocolate.

* * *

Naruto continued walking, he was thinking what other girl he knew would have some chocolate for him when he heard a familiar voice.

"Here you go, Akamaru!" called Kiba throwing his dog some cookies.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto called running towards them.

"Naruto? Long time no see"

"Huh? Kiba, I didn't know you liked to bake Akamaru shaped cookies" laughed Naruto as he looked at the cookies.

"I didn't bake them, you idiot!" replied Kiba. "Those were Hinata's Valentine's gifts for him as dogs aren't supposed to eat chocolate"

"Whaaat?! Akamaru got a Velentine's gift too?!" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Huh, for the way you say it I bet you haven't received any yet"

"Well I haven't been lucky running into girls today but... I'm sure I'm getting some chocolates this year dattebayo!"

"Just as optimistic as ever, nee Naruto?" chuckled Kiba giving another cookie to his dog when...

"That's right!"... Naruto's loud voice made him jump from surprise.

"Oi! Don't do that!" complaint Kiba.

"If I hurry I might be able to catch Hinata" Naruto reasoned in realization as Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Kiba, where was she heading?" asked Naruto impatiently.

* * *

"Here!" said Ten Ten handing Lee a box of chocolates.

"Arigato, Ten Ten-san"

"Ow that's so cute from you, giving chocolates to your sensei too!" said Gai with tears in his eyes. He and Neji where sitting near a tree enjoying the chocolates Ten Ten had gave them.

"Hehe I'm just expecting your White Day's gifts" she added making Gai choke.

Close from they were sitting, the shy Hyuuga was watching them behind a bush.

"_Maybe I shouldn't bother nii-san right now... but then..."_

"Hinata!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts and the next thing she saw was the hyperactive Uzumaki hanging from a tree in front of her.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata blushing from the closeness.

_"Hinata-sama?"_

"It came form behind the bushes" informed Lee.

"Let's go and see" added Ten Ten.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" apologized Naruto rubbing the back of his head once in the ground.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-sama. Naruto." called Neji once he reached the place.

"N-Neji-nii-san" Hinata turned to look at him in shock.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"W-Well... I..." stuttered Hinata. "I-I came to give you this!" she cried handing Neji a box of chocolates, her face all red.

Neji stared at her in awe taking the box from Hinata's hands. "Arigato" he added with an almost invisible smile. Naruto just stared at the two with a disappointing face.

"Nee Hinata, where's my chocolate?" asked him happily as Neji flinched.

"Naruto! It's impolite to ask that" Neji scolded him.

"I-It's ok. I-I also made Naruto-kun some chocolates" added Hinata playing with her fingers. "I-I'm really sorry you had to come all the way here, Naruto-kun. I-I could have taken them to your place"

"Don't worry Hinata, I went outside looking for someone with chocolates for me, anyway"

_"C-Could it be... that Naruto-kun hasn't received any chocolate at all?" _thought a worried Hinata.

"Huh? Don't look me like that. I told you it wasn't a big deal" added Naruto noticing the concern in her face.

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun!" cried Hinata handing him her homemade chocolates, they had Naruto's face and were wrapped in a different way than Neji's.

"Hinata these look like me!" cried Naruto lifting the box. Neji sighed and looked at the yin yang shaped chocolates he had, he quickly lifted his gaze when he felt someone's arm in his shoulder.

"It's not youthful not to receive any chocolates in Valentine's" Lee added looking at his teammate with a grin.

"Oh that's right, Fuzzy eyebrows. I heard Sakura-chan was making you some chocolates"

"Sakura-san was making me-" repeated Lee in awe. Neji was careful enough to get away from him before he jumped in excitement. "Yahoo!" he cried in the air and then rushed out of there.

"Matte! Lee!" called Ten Ten but Lee was gone.

"Leave him, Ten Ten. Let him burn with the passion of love" added Gai with flames in his eyes.

"But.."

"Now let's restart our training" said Gai calling for Ten Ten and Neji. "Naruto, you better enjoy this day as well and train while you're filled with the springtime of youth!" added with a _nice guy pose_ and left.

"Huh? I'd like to train too but Ero-senin said he had some stuff to do and left me on my own" he replied to no one in particular. "Judging by the pervert he is, I bet he's doing what he calls to _gather information_"

"Na-Naruto-kun, could it be t-that you don't have anything to do?" said Hinata who was the only one who heard him.

"There's nothing much I can do on my own so... hey, Hinata!" he added.

"H-Hai"

"Would you like to go with me to Ichiraku ramen? I'll treat you as an exchange of your chocolates" offered Naruto with one of his big grins.

"S-Sure" answered Hinata blushing.

* * *

"This day turned to be quite fun. It was a good idea to invite Hinata as she's always nice to me" commented Naruto arriving at his house. Unaware of it, Naruto spent all day with Hinata in what it could be called a date.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura who was standing at his door.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto in awe. "What are you doing here this late?"

_'I should be asking you that question! Shanaro! Do you think it's funny to make me wait like that?!'_ yelled Inner Sakura.

"Hehe you couldn't have believed that I'd forgot your Valentine's present right?" asked a playful Sakura with a smile leaving a yet astonished Naruto. "I just wanted it to be a surprise so... here! Happy Valentine's!" greeted Sakura handing Naruto her homemade chocolate.

"Hey... aren't you going to say something?"

"Yahoo!! Sakura-chan gave me Valentine's chocolates!!" Naruto started crying in excitement after a few minutes recovering from the shock. Sakura put a satisfied smile until...

"Nee Sakura-chan... this tastes weird" pointed an innocent Naruto.

**Not so far from that place...**

"Lee take a hold of yourself!" cried an exhausted Ten Ten.

"Again... what did you said that happened?" asked Neji watching Ten Ten trying to calm a grief-stricken Lee.

"Gai sensei told me he ate all the chocolate Sakura gave him... I think that must be" explained Ten Ten.

"Oww... my stomach... hurts..." whined Lee.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL I love the ending... and I didn't mean to make Sakura a bad cook but coudn't resist, that was so funny xD... but now that I think about it, a kunoichi is trained in all different arts so every one of them must know how to cook, right? ... anyway, reviews please!!


End file.
